


Whiskers in hiding

by MaryTagus



Series: Simplicity and beauty [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "attacking" Felicity's laptop Whiskers in hiding frighten of Felicity's reaction while in fact Oliver is the one enduring all the aftermath of Whiskers actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskers in hiding

“Oliver, how could you?”

“What?”

“…”

“I tried to stop him. See.”

“I know you tried.”

 “It was your laptop. The only thing I sometimes think you love more than me.”

“Now you are being silly, Oliver.”

“I know but still…”

“All done no more blood.”

“Just another scar. From a cat scratch.”

“An heroic one this time. Except…”

“Except what? Your laptop is almost unscathed. I’m the one bleeding.”

“Whiskers should be the one bleeding. You shouldn’t have protected him. “

“Hon, if you got your hands on him he would not be bleeding.” 

“No, he would be dead.”

“No. YOU would be bleeding. Those claws are vicious. I do not want you to get hurt. Not even by a cat.”

“I love you.”

“Come here. I’ve missed having you in my arms.”

“…”

“This is all I need to be happy.”

“Me too. Is he still hiding in the kitchen?”

“Hum hum. And he still looks terrified. You really scared him. Hell, you scared me.”


End file.
